


Enchantment

by NancyBrown



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things change their shape when you're not watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI. Prompt: Fox/Puck/Xanatos, magic

At the beginning, David thought the shape-shifting would be the most intriguing aspect of their affair. Puck was bound to Owen's form unless he was giving Alexander a lesson, but if the lesson happened to be taught by a Puck with a willowy, blonde form, or a familiar dark-haired beauty, then surely he could keep that form for afterwards. Fox was amenable to their bedmate wearing a female form, and her enthusiasm for exploring Puck's new curves with tongue and fingers was often enough for David himself to come without touching either.

On the nights Fox fancied a different game, David would drop a word, and sure enough, a slim, fresh-faced youth took Puck's place, or a strongman with rippling muscles that rivaled Goliath's. Once, he'd put on Goliath's form for a laugh. David came so hard that night he passed out, and woke to Fox's concerned face hovering over him with Puck's more usual mien beside her. Typically, he kept to near-human forms, and David learned the taste of different cocks on his tongue, the burn of them inside him.

"It's like getting to fuck every possible person on the planet," Fox said when Owen was out of the building and probably too far to hear. She'd lain beside them in bed the night before, stroking herself as she'd watched David lick Puck's beautiful clit for the better part of two hours, leaning over to kiss him through orgasm after orgasm. David fucked them both later, moving from one wet clenching body to the other. "I think he should be a man tonight, don't you agree?"

David kissed her and agreed.

When Alex's magic lesson ended, he nearly burst into the room, anticipation making him unusually eager to see what form tonight's play would take. Instead of some fantasy figure, he saw only Owen, adjusting his glasses, straightening his tie. For a moment, David thought their game was finished, and then he caught the gleam of mischief in Owen's eyes, so well hidden to anyone who did not know his secret.

David schooled his face to stillness, hiding the excitement rushing from brain to cock. "Owen?"

"Sir?"

"I believe we have an appointment." He gestured to the door. Alexander was already in the care of the nanny for his dinner and bath. Later they could play happy families. Now was for them.

"Yes, sir."

Fox lay naked, supine, waiting on their large bed. When she saw Owen, a smile curled her mouth. "Perfect."

The magic ought to be the kink, but as David watched Owen devour Fox's lips, as Owen tasted one soft breast and then the other, well known after all their nights together, he thought it might be time for a different magic.

David helped him disrobe, stroked the simple perfection of Owen's own false skin, drew him into his mouth to taste the familiarnewwonderful salt of pre-ejaculate. Beside him, Fox moved her own body down to join him, suckling at Owen's sac with a delighted smirk on her pretty face, before one tapered finger slid without warning inside him. Her eyes locked with David's, enjoying the gasps Owen made.

This was just another game, but not. Puck was their playmate. Owen was their friend. Everything would change after tonight, if only inside of their heads. If either one wanted this to stop …

Fox tilted her head at him, still smiling. David nodded back, and slid up Owen's body, taking his mouth into a kiss. Fox joined him, lips moving from one to the other. She took both cocks into her hand.

"Tell him," she said, and David was confused, head stupid with sex and the delicious friction of Fox's hand, the velvet hardness of Owen's dick against his. "What you want. What we want."

Fear crossed Owen's face then, and David could read it like reading his mind: that they didn't want this, that they wanted another face, another body in the bed with them, that he was a toy rather than a lover.

"You," David said. "We want you."

"No."

"Yes." He kissed Owen again. "Yes."

"You want … "

"You," said Fox with a twist of her hand, and David said, "You," with a cut-off groan.

"Please."

And David knew. He growled out, "Owen," and he felt Owen shudder, felt his come splatter between them, felt the slippery strength of Fox's hand. He saw the mischief on her face.

"Mine," she said, and "Mine," echoed Owen, and David came, pleasure pouring through him like warm, rich magic.


End file.
